Frogger
The Maibatsu Frogger is a civilian helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Frogger is a civilian helicopter whose design is based on the Eurocopter EC130, sharing its single-engine design and low tailboom. The passenger section is derived from the larger Eurocopter EC135, with the most notable difference being the cockpit doors with enlarged windows. It is a more modern contemporary to the traditional Maverick, and can be frequently seen in the skies of Los Santos. Apart from civil use, Froggers are employed by various groups. Some are operated by the FIB and Merryweather Security. Civilian versions are also used in the parachuting side activity. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Frogger in GTA V is a very well performing helicopter. Its handling is above average thanks to its light weight and four-blade rotor system. The Frogger is twin engined and has enough power to jet the helicopter forward with minimal resistance. Durability is also acceptable considering the design of the helicopter and its structure. The ability of turning, stopping, and inclining is very responsive. Overall, the Frogger is a wise choice for a helicopter, especially when comparing to the Maverick, another similar helicopter in the game. GTA V Overview Gallery Variants Frogger-GTAV-Front.png|A black Frogger. The most common variant. WhiteFrogger-GTAV-FrontQuarter.jpg|A white Frogger. (Rear quarter view) Froggerblue.jpg|A metallic blue Frogger. orange frogger.jpg|An orange Frogger. red frogger.jpg|A red Frogger. Image Gallery maroon.jpg|A Maroon version, exclusive to one mission however it can be saved. Gtav6.jpg|Three possible variants of the Frogger. npc red frogger.jpg|An NPC pilot walking away from a red Frogger that he just landed. NPC Orange Frogger During Online.jpg|An NPC Landing an Orange Version at the Vespucci Helipads. Frogger-GTAV-SocialClub.jpg|The Frogger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Frogger_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Paintjobs *Black with silver strips *Maroon with silver strips *Orange with silver strips *Red with silver strips *White with silver strips (sometimes spawns in GTA Online) *Blue with white strips *Yellow with silver strips (seen flying over the Vespucci Beach) Variants Trevor Phillips Enterprises Trevor Philips owns a black Frogger after the mission Three's Company. It spawns at the helipad at the Sandy Shores Airfield and features crudely painted red Trevor Phillips Enterprises logos scrawled on the tail, along with various decals (saying "Fuck da Feds" or "Pants down dick out"). Dialogue reveals the helicopter was stolen from the FIB by Trevor following said mission. It is possible to see FIB decals covered by TPE logos. Frogger2-GTAV-Front.png|Trevor's Frogger. FIB The FIB Frogger is a cut variant of the Frogger with black paintjob and FIB decals. Trevor's Frogger is the FIB helicopter resprayed. This helicopter was used in place of the maroon Frogger in Three's Company mission but was replaced, possibly because it would be less plausible for the FIB to attack a fellow government branch openly. This helicopter can be obtained by spawning Trevor's Frogger and changing the livery setting to 0 through a Trainer. Frogger-GTAV-Front-FIB.png|The FIB Frogger. Exclusive Colors White A white version with a Police Maverick spotlight appears in the mission The Bureau Raid, after the first rappel event. It appears alongside the attack Buzzard, shifting positions but not engaging players after the Buzzard is destroyed. Depending on if the mission has been completed previously, the pilot may be civilian or FIB. Acquiring the helicopter requires cheat codes to jump down/skip the second rappel event, then damaging it until it's forced to land. The police spotlight is still active upon the player entering it. If the attack Buzzard is destroyed prior, the Frogger will shift over from the highway and over the uneven park grounds. It will crash when forced to land on the uneven terrain. Like the spotlight on Police Mavericks, it can be shot out. Unfortunately the helicopter cannot be repaired with the "character switch repair", currently the helicopter will disappear upon switching back to the character who's occupying it. Spotlight frogger.jpg|The white Frogger from The Bureau Raid. Yellow A Frogger painted the same yellow (sometimes referred to as a pale lime-green) as the Lifeguard Grangers which appears to be affiliated with the Lifeguards can be seen flying in a pattern over the coast of Vespucci Beach sometimes as far as Chumash. It never lands, making the helicopter tricky to obtain. To get it, you need to destroy it with a Buzzard until its engine breaks (once the engine starts shutting off a couple times for a few seconds, leave it, as the engine will eventually completely break), it will slowly start to descend, when it's low, quickly determine where it's going to land, and get down to the ground before it does. As soon as it hits the ground, quickly enter it, you will not be able to enter it if the pilot & passenger hop out. Once you take it, quickly switch characters to perform the character switch vehicle repair trick. However if the helicopter has officially shut down completely before the repair is performed, the helicopter will vanish. Lime green frogger on roof.jpg|The yellow Frogger. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It takes a role in the mission Three's Company, which involves all three protagonists having to do a "snatch and grab" target extraction for the FIB. *It played a role in the mission Predator where Michael snipes the O'Neil brothers at the forest from above. *It later appears in several heist missions, as Trevor is the only protagonist that owns one during the main storyline, except for one heist mission where Trevor does not appear and a Maverick is used instead. *In the mission The Bureau Raid, a white version with a Police Maverick spotlight appears. *A black and white patterned one has to be flown in the mission Mr. Richards. It has a camera, or spotlight mounted to the front. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Used as one of the two sources of transport to get to the Dignity Yacht in Series A - Coke. Notable Owners *Trevor Philips *Rocco Pelosi *FIB (beta) *Los Santos Lifeguard Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought on www.elitastravel.com for $1,300,000. Always spawns in black. *A Frogger with a unique paint job (Trevor Philips Enterprises livery) can be found at the Grand Senora Desert airstrip after completing the mission "Three's Company." It is painted black with red text referencing TP Inc. written over it. *A white variant can be seen flying in the Bureau Raid. *Blue ones are also found piloted in parachuting missions. The player can shoot the pilot and gain the helicopter, or hold enter to hijack it. *Sometimes can be found at the Merryweather-owned part of the Port of Los Santos. However, a four-star wanted level will be given to the player and Merryweather will disable the stolen Frogger after a few minutes of use – rendering it useless. Is also best obtained by skipping a taxi ride into the south-most part of the port. *Sometimes NPC controlled versions land at the Vespucci helipads. Black versions are the most common, however two other colors are possible to see there. Red & Orange variants sometimes land there, however not as often as the black version. They can be stolen easily, however they will takeoff when attacked. Direct boarding without gunfire is the best approach, as they don't flee when players approach them peacefully. **On rare occasions NPCs may land and then immediately take off again without reason, the player's distance to them does not seem to effect the decision. As well NPCs may simply fly high above the landing pads, continuing in a non-stop circular flight pattern. This seems to occur when their "desired helipad" is currently occupied by another NPC helicopter. To break this loop, a player can simply fly close to the NPC helicopter & it will either fly away or land at another helipad. *Has to be flown in the mission Mr. Richards. It can be kept after the mission and stored. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on www.elitastravel.com for $1,300,000. It will spawn at the nearest helipad, in a random color. *White ones can also be found at the Los Santos International Airport helipads. *Black ones can be found landing at the Vespucci Helipads. *Black ones can be found on top of the Los Santos Medical Center. *Blue ones can be rarely found at the helipads in LSIA *Sometimes spawns on the Sandy Shores airbase helipad after your character reaches Level 11. *Regularly appears in the Los Santos Naval Port. *Can be found landing at the Vespucci Helipad. Trivia General *The Frogger is obviously named after the 1981 game "Frogger". *Unlike the Maverick and Police Maverick, it only features 1 mounted winch, on the left. *In real life, it is impossible to find a Japanese helicopter in other countries like the US, as Japan isn't allowed to build aircraft for export purposes as an effect of WWII. Therefore, the Japanese origins of the Frogger are entirely fictional. **However, there have been some exceptions to this rule, as in real-life the NAMC YS-11 turboprop airliner was both designed and built in Japan, and it was exported worldwide. It is possible that in the GTA universe, the Frogger may be a similar exception. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Singleplayer, the unique colors include red, range, blue, white, and yellow. They cannot be purchased, only stolen from NPCs. The black version can be purchased, the maroon version saved from a mission, and Trevor's version is easily obtainable. * In Singleplayer, Froggers stolen from NPCs can be saved at player's owned helipads by landing them there. ** However only one can be saved at a time at each helipad, and selecting a purchased helicopter will cause the stolen Frogger to vanish from the helipad. (Requiring the player to find another again). ** Due to the save restriction of stolen helicopters, only a max 3 of the 5 unique Frogger colors can be saved at any given time. Keep in mind that means that all 3 character helipads would be occupied in that situation, and no other helicopters could be used without sacrificing one of the unique Froggers. ** As well it's possible to "duplicate" a unique Frogger after saving it at a helipad. This is accomplished by taking off, flying a good distance away, landing & then temporarily exiting the helicopter. Upon flying back to the player's helipad, a new copy of the unique Frogger will have spawned. As well carefully swapping ownership of a unique Frogger to another of the characters can do the same, thus two helipads will posses the same unique Frogger. *Hacking the game will result in a real FIB Frogger, which is the unaltered TPE variant. Is unknown where appears in the game, likely will be cut from the game. **It's possible that the original helicopter from Three's a Company is the FIB Frogger, due to the fact that Michael recognized the vehicle in Predator asking Trevor if he is stole the helicopter from the FIB. This is proven by the fact that the bosses of this mission are FIB agents. A reasonable theory is that a FIB helicopter was too flashy for pedestrians and the building's people. **It also likely to be used in the Roof Entry Approach of the Bureau Raid, as the helicopter that crashes into the building at the start is described by the pilot as the FIB Chopper. *In GTA Online races, the helicopter can be made any color, along with every other helicopter (excluding the police and air ambulance variants), even the Cargobob. * It can be noted that Trevor's Frogger does not match with the Frogger used in Three's Company. While Three's Company helicopter is red colored, Trevor's is black with FIB decals that were resprayed. **It appears that a FIB Frogger with black paintjob and FIB decals was planned to appear during Three's Company, that would match with Trevor's Frogger, but it was replaced in the final game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * In GTA Online, NPC controlled unique colors red & orange can sometimes still land at Vespucci Helipads, although it is more rare than in story mode. *The Frogger is not very usable for making "Fly-By's" and evacuation scenarios because of the mostly open and light structure of the helicopter, which gives almost no defense against enemy firearms. It often takes only a few shots to the engine and it will shortly after suffer from the damage. If the rotor has been stopped about 3-4 times the system will give a warning sound, and the rotor-engine will completely shut down, leaving the helicopter unuseable and slowly floating to the ground. See Also * Maverick - Another civilian helicopter from various Grand Theft Auto titles. *SuperVolito and SuperVolito Carbon - Another similar Eurocopter-inspired helicopter introduced into Grand Theft Auto Online. * Swift and Swift Deluxe - Another civilian helicopter from The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. * Sparrow - Another civilian helicopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Frogger (V) es:Frogger pl:Frogger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class